Mert a történelmet a győztesek írják
by We're all living in Hetalia
Summary: Amikor a világ nem elég awesome... Poroszország, 1947


_- Nem! Nem teheted, te szemét! – kiáltott fel dühében az albínó._

_- Fogd be a pofád! – villant Anglia tekintete. A hangjából tömör rosszindulat csengett ki._  
_Egyetlen intésre két megtermett őr közre fogta Poroszországot. Ugyan milyen esélyei lettek volna? Csoda, hogy még állt a lábán, és nem a kórházi ágyán írta alá a békefeltételeket. Azokat az átkozott feltételeket…_

* * *

**Történelmi jellege ellenére a legkevésbé sem történelmileg korrekt, így ha valaki olvasás közben felkiált, hogy ez „nem így van!" annak tökéletesen igaza van…**

**Meluzina nélkül alighanem sose került volna fel, már csak azért is, mert pont az ilyen sztorikat kerülöm messziről, és valahogy mégis ilyenre sikerült...**

* * *

Nem tudta, vajon miből jutott neki több; kötésből, sebhelyekből, esetleg a kék-zöld foltokból, amik takarták a testét. Annyi keserves harc mindhiába! Ez lett hát a vége! Ott állt a romok közt, a csodát várva, hátha egyszer felébred ebből a lidérces álomból. Már az öreg Fritzhez sem imádkozott, az utóbbi évek megtanították rá, hogy csak magára számíthat. Na, igen, talán még az öccsére, de ő maga is annyi bajt zúdított a saját fejére, hogy aligha tudott mindig a segítségére sietni.

Felsóhajtott. Még ez is fájt. Ha ember lett volna, már rég nem élne, bár az is igaz, hogy sokszor azt kívánta a csatatéren, bárcsak ne lenne ország. Lenne inkább egyszerű ember, aki elfuthat messzire, vagy ha már csatába indul, hát meghal a végén és nem kell minden szörnyűséget újra és újra átélnie…

Fájt látni, ahogy az emberei sorra hullnak el, míg nem marad más utánuk, mint egy tenger… halottakból. Neki pedig futnia kellett, futni az életéért, az embereiért, mindenkiért, mert ha őt magát kapják el, hát annyi az egész országnak.

- Verdammt! – dühösen rávágott ököllel ez egyik romos falra. Berlin, mi lett veled? Akárcsak az öccse, ő is szívből szerette a várost, és fájt legyőzötten, romokban látni. Amerikai, brit, francia, és – mindennek a teteje – orosz katonák! _Oroszok! _Nem tudott a nélkül elmenni a vörös zászló előtt, hogy ne köpött volna elé.

Béke volt…? Ó, nem. Korántsem. Aki még élt, rettegett, hogy mi fog történni. A birodalmat térdre kényszerítették, nem harcolt már senki, de az ítélet még hátra volt. Mivel fizet a vesztes?

Már sok mindent megélt. Állt már a győztes oldalon, de a másikon is és tudta jól, hogy egy-egy rossz döntésnek hatalmas ára lehet. Márpedig a győztes ritkán kegyelmez, és amilyen öldöklés folyt Európában, sejtette, hogy busásan megfizetnek az öccsével mindenért, amit elkövettek – talán még azért is, amit nem…

Beleborzongott a gondolatba. Vagy talán csak a szél volt. Igen, a szél… egész biztosan. Neki most erősnek kellett lennie. Tartania kellett a lelket az öccsében, aki talán még jobban maga alatt volt, és ami még rosszabb: az egészet a saját hibájának érezte.

_Benne volt a keze másoknak is, nem is kicsit_, mondta neki még akkor a nagytestvér. Mindhiába.

De ha legalább találkozhatott volna vele! Az átkozottak nem engedték, hogy akár csak egy szót váltson az öccsével . Berlin kettejüké volt, és mégis sokszor úgy érezte, láthatatlan falakba ütközik.

_Bruder_…

Egyszer megtette. Nem hitte, hogy ennél még rosszabbra fordulhatnak a dolgok, és a tiltás ellenére megkereste az öccsét. Sikerült eljutnia hozzá a kismillió őr és fénypászta mellett is. Senki nem figyelt fel rá, olyan ügyesen lopakodott. Mikor végre az ajtóhoz ért, halkan kopogott rajta. Imádkozott, hogy senki ne hallja meg. Azt a dallamot kopogta, amit régen énekelt az öccsének elalvás előtt… vagy legalábbis próbálkozott vele.

- Bruder? – az ajtó résnyire nyílt és láthatóvá váltak rajt a láncok, amiket belülről erősítettek rá.  
_Te aztán biztosra mész_, gondolta Poroszország a másikat elnézve. Ezen viszont nem elmélkedhetett tovább.

- Ja, West. Beszélnem kell veled. Siess, engedj be!

- Nein – érkezett a válasz.

- Tessék? – kérdezett vissza döbbenten.

- Menj el – Németország, a nagy és erős Németország úgy hangzott, mint a gyerekkori önmaga: gyengén és kétségbeesetten.

- West, ne csináld ezt! Mindjárt meglátnak! Komolyan mondom, hogy beszélnünk kell! Fontos.

- Nem lehet – felelt az öccse némi szigort erőltetve a hangjába, de tényleg csak az utánzata volt saját magának.  
Még az a keskeny kis rés is becsukódott és a zár hangja hallatszott odabentről.

- _West!_

Hiába dörömbölt, semmi reakció. Azonban elég zajt csapott ahhoz, hogy felfigyeljenek rá. Valahol a távolban már kiáltozó katonák futottak felé. Villámgyorsan találnia kellett egy menekülési útvonalat, mert ha elkapják… az istenért, hiszen semmit nem csinált! Még csak nem is tudott beszélni az öccsével. Mondhatni, nem érte meg kockáztatni a bőrét.

_Most pedig fogd meg jól a semmit és menekülj_, gondolta a sikátorokban szaladva. Ha legalább ne fájt volna minden mozdulat ennyire…

Lassan már azt sem tudta hol jár, amikor kilépett a holdfénybe. Üdítő látvány volt olyan utcát megpillantani, ami néhány golyó ütötte lyukon kívül ép maradt.  
Balra fordulva folytatta az útját. Csakhogy rövidesen valaki megragadta a csuklóját – a változatosság kedvéért azt is kötések takarták, és nem véletlenül.

Nem tehetett róla, akaratlanul is felszisszent.

- Mon dieu! Te meg mit keresel itt?

- Fran… te mit keresel itt? Ez az én városom! – dühöngött, még mindig a másik szorításában.

- Nem, már nem az – érkezett a hűvös felelet.

- Engedj el.

- Oh, non. Még csak az kéne, hogy megint kitalálj valamit és az egészet elölről kezdjük! Most pedig szépen velem jössz, és beszámolsz az ellenőrző bizottságnak az esti sétádról!

- Meg még mit nem! – ez már tényleg sok volt. Kirántotta a csuklóját Franciaország szorításából, és ütőtávolságon kívülre hátrált. Bármennyire is szeretett volna bemosni neki, volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy közelharcban most ő maradna alul – Ha akarsz valamit, mondd a szemembe holnap, mindenki előtt!

- Úgy lesz – felelt a másik, de a hanghordozása nem sok jót ígért.

_Jó tudni, hogy egykor barátok voltunk_, futott át az albínó agyán az ironikus gondolat, mielőtt még sarkon fordult és a havas utcákon folytatta a futást. _Holnap_. Nem akarta ő azt a holnapot.

* * *

Az országok és képviselőik csak lassan gyülekeztek és tanácstalanul bolyongtak a nagy termekben. Senki sem tudta, mi fog történni, és ez ugyanúgy igaz volt a győztesekre, mint azokra, akik a vesztes oldalon álltak.

Poroszország nem törődött a rémült, kétségbeesett, vagy éppen könnyáztatta arcokkal. Még akkor sem állt meg, amikor Magyarország szólította – igaz, azóta már megbánta párszor.  
De akkor és ott neki dolga volt, még mielőtt megkezdődött volna a tárgyalás. Ha nem sikerül a terve – és lássuk bele, elég ingatag lábakon állt – akkor bizony az öccsével együtt nagyon megjárják…

Benyitott az ajtón, amin egyértelmű, hogy nem lehetett volna, de nem törődött vele. Jól tudta, hogy kit fog ott találni. Egy kissé meglepett kék szempár nézett vissza rá.

- Ilyen korán?

- Alig vártam már ezt a találkozást – szűrte a fogai közt a levegőt. Mégis milyen következményei lennének, ha kicsit még folytatná a háborút és gyomorszájon vágná ezt az aljas kis… na, igen. Beláthatatlan következményei lennének. Nem hogy tárgyalni nem jöhetne el, de még talán az ország léte is veszélybe kerülne, ezt pedig nem kockáztathatta meg. Elvégre mi lehet fontosabb egy országnak annál, hogy bármi történjék is, ország maradjon?

- Szabad tudnom… miért kerestél meg?

- Látni akarom – mutatott az asztalon heverő papírokra. Kétség sem fért hozzá, hogy azok voltak a dokumentumok, amiket már rég elkészítettek, és amin a tárgyalás nem változtathat, hiszen már rég eldőlt minden a győztesek oldalán…

- Mutasd meg nekem.

- Nem tehetem.

- Rövidesen úgyis megtudom. Legalább ne érjen olyan váratlanul.

Franciaország közelebb lépett hozzá, és a vállon veregette.

- Adok egy jó tanácsot. Menj haza most, amíg még teheted, a képviselőid majd elmondják szép finoman az elhangzottakat. Nem akarod Angliától személyesen hallani…

Csend. Aztán az albínó egy villámgyors mozdulattal megkerülte a franciát és megragadta az asztalon lévő papírokat. Nem kevés ország leendő térképe hevert ott, de ami őt érdekelte, az az irathalom alján volt. Európa… valahogy egész másképp.

- Hé! Mit csinálsz? – hallotta Franciaország hangját, de mintha kilométerekről jött volna.

A térkép sok ország határait tüntette fel. Ausztria, Svájc, Franciaország, Belgium, Dánia, Lengyelország, Csehszlovákia, és még ő maga, Poroszország is szerepelt rajta, igaz a papírforma szerint Königsbergnek és egy sor másik fontos városának búcsút inthetett, de azért még maradt belőle valami. Még mindig ország maradt, ha nem is sok területtel. De valami nem stimmelt, nagyon nem stimmelt azzal a térképpel. Valami hiányzott róla. Különben is Franciaország, Belgium, Dánia, Csehszlovákia… mint nagyobbnak tűntek, mint ahogy azt megszokta. Aztán egy pillanat alatt beléhasított a felismerés: a hiányzó ország Németország!

- _West!_ – rémülten kapta a szája elé a kezét. A térképet el is ejtette, azt Franciaország szedte össze a földről.

- Én szóltam – emlékeztette tárgyilagosan.

- Ezt nem tehetitek! – kiáltott fel a porosz, amikor már kissé észhez tért – Feloszlatnátok Németországot? Van fogalmad róla…

- Igen, van – szakította félbe – a világnak nincs szüksége arra, amit művel. Mindenkinek jobb, ha megszűnik létezni…

- Mindenkinek, vagy csak neked? – Poroszország tekintete villámokat szórt és nem kevés önuralomra volt szüksége ahhoz, hogy ne essen a másik torkának. Muszáj volt higgadnak maradnia, ezúttal az öccse volt a tét. Meg kellett akadályoznia ezt az elmebeteg tervet.

- Nem én egyedül gondolom ezt. Minden ország a pokolba kívánja, oda is való…

- Fogd vissza magad! – ezt nem mondta olyan hangosan, de annál fenyegetőbben.

- Már eldőlt – vont vállat Franciaország – egy olyan terület, ami először a vallásháborúk, aztán a népirtás szülőföldje lett… ugyan nem akarja senki, hogy megint történjen valami hasonló szörnyűség.

- Egyik sem _csak _ott volt, és nem _csak_ az ottaniak csináltak ilyet, ezt te is jól tudod…

- Tudom – válaszolt most kicsit ingerültebben – de ne gondold, hogy érdekel azok után, amit az otthonommal tettetek. A gyönyörű francia táj romokban, mindenhol halottak, szegénység, és…

- Nem hiszem el, hogy csak magaddal tudsz foglalkozni! – csattant fel a porosz.

- Miért, te talán foglalkozol másokkal? Ugyan…

Fenyegető csend állt be. Poroszország tudta, hogy erre nem fog tudni anélkül felelni, hogy valami végzetes húzással bajt hozzon a fejére. A francia pedig tartott tőle, hogy ha tovább feszíti a húrt, a tárgyalás vérfürdőbe torkollik, abból meg volt már elég előtte is.

- Segíts – szólalt meg végül. A francia azt hitte rosszul hall. – Segíts! – ismételte meg a kérést – hívd ide az átkozott bizottságot. A jenkit, a britet, még az oroszt is, mindet! Új térképre lesz szükség…

- Te megőrültél…

- Lehet – hosszú idő után először mosolyodott el, igaz, ez keserűbb volt, mintha citromba harapott volna.

* * *

Sokáig tartott, de minden ország elfoglalta a helyét a kiválasztott képviselőivel együtt. Így tett Poroszország is, aki utolsóként érkezett. Végighordozta a tekintetét még egyszer az összegyűlteken. Mikor látja majd őket legközelebb?

_Ne is gondolj erre_, figyelmeztette magát, de mindegy, amúgy is rázta a hideg.

- Szóljunk a fűtőnek? – ajánlotta fel az ő képviselője.

- Nem kell, megvagyok… - _…és különben sem fogom ülve végighallgatni ezt a lehetetlensége_t, tette hozzá magában.

A bizottság tagjai – vagyis a győztesek – elmondták a bevezető szöveget, mintha csak egy egyszerű ünnepség megnyitóját tartanák. Aztán sorra kihirdették minden ország ítéletét, a végére hagyva őt és az öccsét. Poroszország a pokolba kívánta őket ezért. Meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy csak azért teszik, hogy az idegein táncolhassanak. Bosszú, még a béke aláírásakor is. Kicsit ironikus, nemde?

Újra és újra lejátszotta fejben a jelenetet, amiben egyezkedett a szövetségesekkel._ Csak Németországot ne…!_ Ezzel persze nem győzte volna meg őket.  
Az orosztól is kirázta a hideg. Gyűlölte, jobban, mint bármelyiküket, és mégis esélyesnek tűnt, hogy a foglya lesz… ki tudja meddig. Azt már rég megtanulta, hogy kompromisszumot kötni vele lehetetlen, de ilyenkor sajnos nem ment sokra a tudásával.

Végül aztán elérkezett az ő ítéletük is. Stílusosan Anglia olvasta fel, mint minden más kegyetlenebb feltételekkel rendelkező békét aznap. Hiába, tetszett neki ez a szerep és látszott is rajta.

És akkor sorra elmondta Németország leendő területeit és azokat, amelyeket másoknak kénytelen adni.

_Gott verdammt_! Poroszország jobbra számított, bár tény, hogy legalább egy kívánsága teljesült: nem oszlatták fel. Németország továbbra is ország maradt, nem csak a történelem egy elfeledett figurája…

Csak akkor jött rá, hogy gond van, amikor a megszállási zónák kerültek szóba, és Kelet-Németország megfogalmazódott.

_Kettészakítanák?_ Erre még ő sem számított.

- Nem! Nem teheted, te szemét! – kiáltott fel dühében az albínó.

- Fogd be a pofád! – villant Anglia tekintete. A hangjából tömör rosszindulat csengett ki.  
Egyetlen intésére két megtermett őr közre fogta Poroszországot. Ugyan milyen esélyei lettek volna? Csoda, hogy még állt a lábán, és nem a kórházi ágyán írta alá a békefeltételeket. Azokat az átkozott feltételeket…

És akkor jött az ő ítélete.

- Területek Németországnak…  
_Hát legyen._  
- Területek Lengyelországnak.  
_Már megint? De mindegy, legyen, megérdemli. Csak hát mégis porosz terület… _  
- Területek Oroszországnak…  
- Verpiss dich – sziszegte, de senki nem figyelt fel rá.

- …és végül, a megállapodás – nézett fel Arthur a papírjaiból – A bizottság arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogy nem kérünk többet ebből az országból.

Nem kevés tekintet szegeződött rá, amint ezt kimondta. Az emberek és országok egyaránt várták, mi sül ki ebből.

Anglia megköszörülte a torkát, és felolvasta az alábbi szöveget:

- _A porosz állam, mely a militarizmus és német reakcionizmus mindenkori hordozója, ezúton megszűnik. A népek békéjének és biztonságának fenntartását szem előtt tartva, valamint azzal a szándékkal, hogy a politikai életet Németországban ismét demokratikus alapokra helyezzük, a Szövetséges Ellenőrző Bizottság a következő határozatot hozza:_

_**I. Cikkely**_

_A porosz állam központi kormányával és alárendelt hatóságaival ezúton megszűnik.__**1**_

A bejelentést döbbent csend fogadta, majd mindenki egyszerre kezdett el suttogni. Németország a bátyjára emelte a tekintetét. Még ebben az átkozott teremben is olyan messze ütlek, hogy csak az albínó szájáról tudta leolvasni_: Tut mir leid._

Az égszínkék szemeket elöntötték a könnyek és még maga a nagy Poroszország is erősen küzdött az érzéseivel, de végül győzött. Ha más ellen nem, hát legalább ellenük. Nem tette meg azt a szívességet a szövetséges csürhének, hogy megtörten lássák. Amint a testőrök eleresztették, magasra emelte az állát és büszkén, emelt fejjel sétált ki a teremből… hogy aztán odakint már kíséret várja, ami hosszú időre elszakítja az öccsétől. A friss hóban lépkedve még utoljára visszanézett.

_Tut mir leid_… _én megtettem, amit tudtam, West_.

* * *

_**1 **_Forrás: Wikipedia


End file.
